


Непоправимое

by Alata



Series: Архивные тексты [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dark, Death from hanging, Don't copy to another site, Fatal mistake, Gen, Non-Chronological, Sorrow, Vaientine Pridd is Dead, Валентин Придд мёртв, Скорбь, Фатальная ошибка, ангст, дарк, нехронологическое повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: “Ты заигрался в тайны, Ли. Заигрался и забыл, что ставка в этой игре — не только твоя жизнь.”
Series: Архивные тексты [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790422
Kudos: 6





	Непоправимое

Арно было муторно. Последние ночи никак не удавалось поспать нормально. Он обессиленно падал в кровать, даже не раздеваясь до конца, если вообще мог раздеться. Обычно почти сразу Арно просыпался от невнятного сна, который тут же забывался. Пытаясь уснуть снова, он поворачивался на другой бок, но только для того, чтобы провалиться в неприятную липкую тьму и снова вырваться из неё спустя всего полчаса. Даже радость от воистину чудесного возвращения Ли не сняла давящее на виски и сердце ощущение непоправимого.

— Вот же ж, кляча твоя несусветная, — вымученно пробормотал Арно, садясь на кровати. В висок молоточком стучала боль, и он уже знал, что просто так заснуть снова не сможет: для этого ему нужно будет хотя бы умыться. И раздеться, а то в этот раз он даже портупею не снял.

Поднявшись, Арно дошёл до стоящего на стуле таза для умывания и поплескал в лицо холодной водой. Стало немного легче.

— Не оборачивайся, — невнятно и хрипло произнёс за спиной до боли знакомый голос, и Арно застыл над тазом, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени. — Смерть от повешения — неприглядное зрелище. Мне не хотелось бы оставлять тебе такие воспоминания.

Руки задрожали. С носа в таз сорвалась капля. Отчаянно и душно пахло лилиями и мокрой землёй. Очень хотелось обернуться, хотелось назвать по имени, но Арно с болезненной ясностью понимал, что первое — поздно, а второе — нельзя. Валентин когда-то сам ему это объяснял...

— Ты же помнишь мой рассказ об Удо Борне. Я знаю, помнишь. У тебя есть клинок?

Повернуться и посмотреть на Придда хотелось нестерпимо, но Арно только дёрнул головой — кивнул — разогнулся и вытащил из ножен на поясе кинжал. Валентин тогда говорил, что нужна кровь... Сжав лезвие в кулаке, Арно резко выдернул его и охнул, зажмурившись от неожиданно острой боли.

— Не открывай глаза. Повернись и держи крепче. Пожалуйста.

Почему у Валентина такая невнятная речь? Будто что-то мешает ему говорить… Он рассказывал, что выходцев сложно понять. Но то понять, а не разобрать... Арно знал, почему, но додумывать ответ было страшно. Страшно было даже представлять, как сейчас выглядит друг.

Повернулся Арно медленно и с усилием, будто сквозь плотную грязь. Нос всё сильнее забивал приторный запах лилий и затхлости. В этой удушающей темноте прикосновение холодных пальцев к руке было внезапным, как укус. Арно дёрнулся назад, едва не своротил таз, но руку с кинжалом держали крепко.

— Молчи, — Валентин словно почувствовал, что имя вот-вот сорвётся с губ, и Арно зажмурился крепче, понимая, что сейчас разрыдается.

Его кулак повели вперёд, и он скорее услышал, чем почувствовал, как окровавленная сталь входит в чужое тело.

— Теперь отпусти.

Рукоять выскользнула, будто сама по себе, но холодные руки Валентина не выпустили его ладонь. Они держали её с какой-то трепетной осторожностью, удивительно нежно поглаживая запястье.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты был моим другом. Прошу, не вини себя. Прощай.

Холодные пальцы соскользнули, и Арно дёрнулся вперёд, пытаясь остановить, удержать! Но перед распахнувшимися глазами была только влажная стена, покрытая плесенью, в которой смутно угадывался силуэт человека. Арно шагнул к ней, коснулся рыхлой осыпающейся штукатурки и сполз на пол, не понимая, почему никак не может закричать.

— Я прошу Вас, господа, дождаться маршала Савиньяка. Он сможет всё объяснить.

— Лионель погиб, тварь, — прошипел Арно в лицо Спруту. — Из-за тебя и твоих донесений!

— О… — в серых глазах что-то дрогнуло и будто захлопнулось. — Соболезную.

— От тебя не нуждаюсь! — взъярился Савиньяк и отшатнулся от стола. Валентин теперь смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча холодным чужим взглядом, и от этого было жутко.

— Арно, выйди, — плечо сжала рука брата, и он вылетел из палатки, давясь слезами и подступающим отчаянием. Всё было не так, не правильно! Как стало возможным, что друг предал? Ли, почему ты так не вовремя погиб?!

— Трибунал принял решение?

— У Вас ещё есть время, герцог. Вы желаете написать кому-либо письма?

— Нет, благодарю… Хотя… Пожалуй, да.

— Я понимаю, что шансы малы, но если маршал Савиньяк всё же вернётся, прошу Вас отдать это письмо ему, — Придд встал и протянул Эмилю конверт.

Предатель был потрясающе спокоен, Савиньяк даже восхитился. Будто не его через каких-то пятнадцать минут повесят.

— Вы не пожелали видеть священника. Позволите узнать, почему?

— Мы с Создателем как-нибудь сами разберёмся. Без посредников.

И всё тот же спокойный рыбий взгляд. Хорошо, что Арно удалось сразу же услать к Ариго. Он бы не выдержал, сорвался, а драться с приговорённым к смерти — это уже совсем за гранью даже не приличий, а человечности.

— Придд написал Ли письмо, — голос Эмиля был ровным и больным. — Чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что я поторопился. Конечно, война, но...

— Миль, не надо, — Арно закрыл глаза. Изменить уже ничего было нельзя. Он до сих пор не понимал, что чувствует и чувствует ли вообще. С того момента, как он, в спешке возвращаясь с донесением, увидел висящее на дубе тело с мешком на голове, внутри была пустота.

— Ли! Создатель, мы уже не надеялись! Пленные в один голос твердили, что ты погиб, — Эмиль обнял брата, и тот зашипел. — Извини. Ты ранен?

— Ерунда, рёбра. Упал неудачно. Вы как?

— Пока ты выбирался из этих клятых болот, Ариго бодро отогнал дриксов к Лауссхен, — счастье било через край, и дрянной с утра осенний день казался теперь прекраснейшим в жизни. — Можно сказать, победили, если гуси не выкинут чего.

— Не выкинут, — качнул головой Лионель, входя в комнату, служившую брату штабом, и тяжело опускаясь на лавку. — Устал.

— Может, лучше ляжешь? А! Да! Мы тут шпиона поймали. Прямо на горячем, — Эмиль рылся в бумагах. — Тебе от него письмо. Не уверен, что надо отдавать, но...

— Письмо? — Лионель с заметным усилием встряхнулся и взял протянутый конверт. Вскрыл печать со спрутом, вчитался и спал с лица.

— Миль, я тебе приказы посылал. С Кальперадо. Он добрался? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляд от письма. 

— Добрался. Его чуть не поймали дриксы. Долго плутал, чуть не утоп в болоте, еле выбрался. Приехал как раз перед тем, как наши прибыли с новостями, что ты рядом. Я и рванул к тебе навстречу, не заглянув в них даже, — с каждым сказанным — или прочитанным? — словом Лионель серел всё больше. — Там что-то важное было?

— Уже нет, — хрипло отозвался брат, аккуратно складывая письмо и не отрывая от него пугающе-нечитаемого взгляда. — Когда его казнили?

— Двадцатого на рассвете, — отозвался Эмиль, холодея от дурных предчувствий. Брат устало прикрыл глаза.

— Шестнадцать дней, значит…

— Ли, что с тобой?.. — тревога подняла голову, вспыхнув в памяти недоброй зеленью четырёхсотого года.

— Милле, дай мне то, что привёз Кальперадо, — Ли был уже не ледяным, а каменным, и письмо с изящным “Лионелю Савиньяку” держал так, будто оно жгло ему руки, а пальцы разжать не получалось.

Из сумки порученца он достал пухлый конверт, секунду смотрел на него, а потом, не поднимая глаз, протянул брату.

— Сожги. Не читая.

На столе, плача воском, горели четыре свечи. Лионель смотрел на письмо Придда и не решался сжечь. Они оба тогда знали о риске, но дриксов надо было накормить нужными сведениями, чтобы подвести их под удар Ариго. И Валентин согласился сыграть роль предателя. Даже настаивал, уверенный, что никто, кроме него, не сможет в столь короткие сроки получить достаточно доверия противника, чтобы наживку проглотили.

“Хочешь сделать что-то хорошо — сделай сам. Вот он и сделал. А ты перемудрил. Ты заигрался в тайны, Ли. Заигрался и забыл, что ставка в этой игре — не только твоя жизнь.”

Это он, Лионель, не предусмотрел, что гонец с письмом может не добраться вовремя, а то и вовсе сгинуть, не предупредил больше никого о том, что Валентин действует по его приказу — хоть того же Эмиля! — и этим привёл на смерть доверившегося ему человека.

А не прав ли был Придд, когда думал, что он мстит ему? Не зудело ли в виске, когда он соглашался с доводами об оправданности риска и сохранении тайны, низменное желание расквитаться? Но за что было мстить? Сколько лет Валентину было, когда Борн стрелял в отца? А сколько лет сейчас его братьям?

Рокэ на прощание подарил им Придда, а он не сберёг. Как ни крути, именно он, Лионель, виноват в его смерти, значит, ему и ждать выходца на шестнадцатую ночь.

Лионель сидел над письмом до утра.

Придд не пришёл.

— Ли, что было в письме? — внезапный голос Арно будто ударил. Лионель вскочил на ноги, забыв о ноющих рёбрах, холодея оглядел привалившегося плечом к двери брата. Зацепился взглядом за окровавленную руку.

Ну конечно. Придд пришёл не к нему. Он, как и его брат, не хотел мстить своему убийце и пришёл к дорогому человеку, который мог его упокоить.

— Арно…

— Что. Было. В письме? — младший уже знал. Не умом, сердцем знал правду. Когда к тебе является убитый, сложно не догадаться, что смерть его была несправедлива. Ли не понимал, зачем Арно нужно подтверждение ещё и от него. Что он хочет определить для себя?

“Что его друг не предатель, и это знает не он один,” — осознал Ли с горькой отчётливостью. Хорошо или плохо, что он так и не сжёг письмо? Валентин беспокоился об Арно, иначе не метался бы между честью и совестью... Решай сам, Ли. Ты ему должен.

“Простите, герцог.”

— Только не делай глупостей, — неловко попросил Лионель, взял со стола письмо и протянул младшему брату. — Пожалуйста.

Арно не рискнул читать стоя.

  
  


_ Уважаемый граф Савиньяк, _

_ Первое, о чём хочу попросить Вас  _ —  _ не вините себя. Люди умирают независимо от нашей воли, и иногда любых средств и усилий оказывается недостаточно, чтобы их спасти. _

_ Признаюсь, когда назначили дату трибунала, я успел подумать, что Вы мстите мне за гибель отца, но сразу понял несостоятельность этой идеи. Прошу извинить меня за это допущение, я был излишне эмоционален в тот момент. _

_ Вынужден признаться также, что разрываюсь от противоречивых желаний. С одной стороны я хочу, чтобы имя моё было очищено от позора, а с другой  _ —  _ опасаюсь за сердца тех, кто будет считать себя виновным в моей смерти. Прошу простить меня, но я до сих пор не знаю, как будет лучше. Надеюсь на Ваше благоразумие. _

_ Граф, будет ли открыта правда или нет, прошу Вас позаботиться о Клаусе и Питере. Какая бы ни была моя вина, она лежит на мне, но не моих братьях. _

_ Служу Талигу и моему королю. _

_ Валентин, герцог Придд _


End file.
